Recently, a high level of efficiency in the development of open source software has attracted attention, and various types of such software have been developed. In many cases, a high priority is given to the function expansion, stabilization, and the like in the development of open source software. Messages that indicate the execution state of such software, for example, error messages and help messages, may be displayed in only one language, such as English, thereby resulting in inconvenience for non-native users of English.
In the context of translating messages from one language to another, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-141114, mentioned below, as an example of a technique in which, when texts are translated, other texts that have been already translated are used.